


水星记（下）

by muxili



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxili/pseuds/muxili
Summary: 当我还可以再跟你飞行
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	水星记（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设OOC  
> 空军澈x飞行员汉  
> 澈视角 喜欢be的盆友可以止步上  
> 一句话猴急一句话珉佑  
> 建议配合bgm食用  
> bmg:水星记-郭顶

Chapter1

没想到会在这里看到他。

如果没记错的话现在站在我面前这位漂亮的像女孩子一样的男生大学军训时候来过我们军区参观，还上了我开的直升机——那时候我也还是个没开多久飞机的新兵蛋子。这位男生本就长了一张让人印象深刻的脸，跟人说话时候眼睛亮亮的，像是灌满了星河流转，此去经年，我一记就是许多年。

望进他眼睛里的时候，我像被蛊惑般朝他伸出手。

你好，我是崔胜澈。

他伸手回握我的，手心里有微微的潮，像他湿漉漉的眼睛。

我听见他说他叫尹净汉，我惊喜于他还记得很多年前他军训时候上了我开的飞机这件事，他说他从那个时候励志成为我的战友，不过最后开上了民用客机。我说那也不错啊，也算是半个同事了。

这样就有更多共同话题了呐，这是我心内的窃喜。

接下来不仅交换了联系方式，还相谈甚欢约好了下一次见面，他是个相处起来很舒服的人，像柳条刚抽枝的阳春三月拂起的轻风，总能让我溢出笑意。

成为密友大概是再理所当然不过的事。

我常喊他去喝酒，两个人坐在街边的大排档家长里短谈天说地，我说说今天哪个新兵蛋子又闯祸了被团长罚负重五公里，他说说前两天是飞泰国的航班，食物都不好吃唯独果汁好喝，但也不如他自己榨的味道，我说有空一定做给我喝，他笑着应下，好啊，我夸夸他，我们净汉尼最心灵手巧了。

这样他就会笑的花枝乱颤，像是千万只蝴蝶振翅翻飞，美不胜收。

那个时候我总在想，能让尹净汉这么漂亮的蝴蝶停留一辈子的花得开的多盛。

想来想去也没想出个所以然。

Chapter2

听说知勋跟净汉身边那个叫权顺荣的小男孩在一起了。知勋看着很喜欢那个男孩，说起他的时候连眉眼都带着弯弯的笑。我调侃知勋说那么喜欢呀，知勋说嗯，很喜欢很喜欢，他跟别的人都不一样。

看着知勋认真的神情我也跟着正色起来，我说祝福你知勋，一定一定要幸福，他说崔胜澈你也是。我轻拍他，你这小子又不叫哥。

我开始思考知勋说的“他跟别的人都不一样”，说起来曾经也有一个这样的女孩在我身边，只不过后来缘分不到没一直走到最后蛮遗憾的。曾经那么那么喜欢过，分手时候觉得可能之后再没有人能让我付出那样炽烈如艳阳般的爱了。

跟净汉说起的时候才猛然发现，如今我都快想不起她的样子，只觉得时间真是把回忆割的遍体鳞伤，连点碎片都不肯留下，真是太狠了太狠了。

净汉看起来很好奇的样子，缠着我让我讲跟前女友是怎么回事，自己讲话开始絮絮叨叨的时候，我知道我的确是有点喝多了，但是还具有正常的思考能力，只是想来想去说的仔细一点再仔细一点也不过是大学在一起毕业分手，再正常不过的恋爱罢了。

我没说的是那时候我已经是个军人，会随时接触刀枪炮火，直面战争死亡，说不定哪天就成了一捧黄土，拖着人家姑娘也不合适。

他看起来有点失望，嗤笑说炽烈如艳阳般的爱你轻飘飘一句话就带过了，崔胜澈你可真是没有心。

那时候没听出来他的意思，还反驳他原本平平淡淡才最是轰轰烈烈，没想到一语成箴。

Chapter3

团长突然召我回军区，没想到是要说去维和的事。本来轮不到我头上的，但是原本要去的那位前辈出了点事，团长就把我拉出来顶上。

团长说小崔你愿意去吗，一去五年回来刚好退伍，也算是浓墨重彩的一笔了。

我说团长我愿意，守卫世界和平是每一个军人的职责。

突然想起尹净汉，我乏味人生里一阵薄弱的穿堂风。失去初恋后也自以为失去了艳阳，可他却温温地热着。我想起来他跟我说话时永远带笑，声音像从他背后绒羽上牵扯下来的一样，他会安慰我说崔胜澈，别失落了。或者陪着我把军队里那群强权执拗不下的老顽固们臭骂一通，新排到队伍里顽劣的新兵蛋子换着花样要给折磨折磨才能听话，他跟我商量着对策，打着顽劣小心思的模样分明与少年无差。

打电话总能顺利约出来的酒友，他是第一个，后来他不怎么喝了，只是陪着我，他说两个人都醉了没法回去。他照顾我，我照顾他。我们好像天平的两端。

这么想着就掏出手机，然后看到他说去飞长途了的消息。

照顾我的需要照顾的净汉早就成为可以独当一面的优秀飞行员了，安安稳稳，一片光明。

发送给他的我要去参加维和的消息不久之后收到了电话回复，他那边听起来是刚下飞机还没离开机场，行李箱滑轮摩擦地面轻微的响声和他的声音一起踏在我心上。

他的声音穿过半个地球落进我耳朵里，掺杂了些微的电流声显得有些失真，也不妨我听出他的急切。

他说你要去维和？那是正儿八经真枪实弹的前线，是真的有可能没命的那种！你不是还有五年就退伍了非要这个时候去吗？

我捏着手里的调令，狠心说是的，我必须去。

然后是沉默。

他好像走到了一个没有人的角落，我能听到他有点急促的呼吸，该拉着他去多锻炼锻炼了，这个体力真是。

然后他说非去不可吗？

我听出了他的小心翼翼，在有点空旷的环境里带着些许回音一下一下锤着我的耳蜗，我的心脏像是被一瞬间揪紧然后扔进泡了一夜的柠檬水里，酸的我紧紧皱起了眉头。

我听到我说是，我想尹净汉你别再说了，你再挽留一句我怕是就要违抗军令。

他说好，他说让我一定注意安全。

以最亲密的朋友的样子。

Chapter4

离开前跟朋友们聚了聚，珉奎还是宠圆佑宠的要命，照顾的事无巨细简直二十四孝男友，知勋说顺荣有事就不来了大家放心喝，不把崔胜澈灌醉不散摊。

我后来真被灌的有点晕乎，一会扯着珉奎说哥要5年吃不着你做的饭了可得把哥想死哥太难了太难了，一会扯着圆佑说全圆佑你不能因为我跟你有时差就不带我上分我们还是同一片峡谷出来的情谊，一会又去扯扯知勋，还没开口就被他打断，好了崔胜澈别说了我知道你醉了我叫权顺荣送我们回家。

还是逃不出你李知的手掌心嘤嘤嘤。

没想到是净汉和顺荣一起来的，净汉把我扛起来的时候我还问他诶你不是今天有航班来着？结果被敲了个暴栗崔胜澈现在凌晨3点半我已经下飞5个小时了！

哎我这不是没看表嘛

说着往他怀里蹭了蹭。

净汉头发软软的身子软软的搂着好舒服那就多搂一会好了。

把他压在身下亲吻的时候我满足的叹了口气，他没有愤怒的推开我，反而被我亲的两颊微红，睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛看着我，我拦不住我自己。

我想要他。

我喝醉好像也就这一次。我不知他是否清醒，但我只当自己是真的醉了，借着酒劲，那些真实的，不可琢磨的心思全都复苏。

隐晦爱意昭然若揭，它叫嚣着要冲出我的胸腔冲出我的喉口，于是我狠狠吻住身下的人。

任何承诺在炮火连天面前都渺小的微不足道，在我能紧握住自己的生命之前，我没资格拉着别人一起颠沛流离。

但是你跟别的人都不一样。

所以尹净汉，只要我活着回来。

Chapter5

第二天睁眼的时候床上只剩下我自己，空气里还留着属于净汉的味道，我把被子裹紧了一点，拥着被子像是还在拥着他的身躯。

直到我离开的那天，我在不停为离开做准备，他像消失了一样跟我没有一点点联系。

踏上征程的时候我终于可以停下来思考我们的关系，一场春事总算让我看清自己的心。

我跟知勋提了这件事，他沉默良久，骂我崔胜澈你可真不是个东西，生生拖了人净汉哥这么多年。

我的确不是东西，事情都发生到这一步了我才终于醒悟爱情和友情的分别。那一夜我们赤裸坦诚，那一刻我们没有秘密。他是柔软的甘甜的热烈的酒，我们融为一体，醉倒在爱里飘来浮去痴缠纠葛。

我们的友情好像到此为止，我不缺友情，友情里每个人都让我往前冲，为名誉，为理想。可我不曾与谁说过我也怕痛怕死怕得要命。

军人又怎样？尹净汉说的话轮番在我脑中轰炸，直至他汗水泪水不分青红皂白地乱流一气还在抠着我的脊背低低哀求，他说崔胜澈，飞吧，我只要你平安。

世人只知我野心勃勃地向往更高更远，只有他牵绕着我问我疼不疼，累不累。

这是爱情。

但是我没法给出承诺，你懂吗知勋，我现在在去战场的路上，接下来的五年，我的生活里炮火连天，没得安稳。

知勋再一次沉默了，这次他沉默得更久了一点。

直到他挂断电话都没有再说话，我却听到了他深远冗长的叹息。

等我到达驻地全都安置好的时候，我们已经有差不多一周没有联系过了。从认识到现在我们从没有过如此长的空白期，突如其来的想念如潮将我淹没。

我小心翼翼的努力像往常一样发消息给他说我平安到达一切安好。

很俗套吧，但是仔细想想我们之间的感情好像一直这个样子，少了点惊心动魄感人至深，多了点家长里短烟火气息，很俗套很平淡，但是细水长流。

很快收到他的回复是我意想不到的惊喜。关于那晚的事我没说他也没提起，我们还像以前一样保持絮絮叨叨的日常交流。大多是我在唠叨他，像个老妈子一样。

他真的很不会照顾自己，飞长途的时候落地错过饭点就懒得再去找吃的，行李有时候也收拾的丢三落四，每次跟我抱怨的时候被我催促被我念又会觉得烦的要命，声音软软的跟我发狠，崔胜澈你再念叨我就绝交！

是在撒娇呢，我的小兔子在跟我撒娇呢嘿嘿。

想着他的样子好像就能获得一些力量，微不足道也足以洗刷战场的钢铁味道。

净汉说的没错，演练跟实战真的不一样。演练虽然也是真枪实弹，最起码不会有真的陨落。

那天出的任务是救下一对被恐怖分子挟持的母女，恐怖分子人数不多但装备齐全弹药充足，要求人质必须平安。

任务难度蛮高的，领导派出了整个小队执行这次任务。那时候虽然我也有过上战场出任务的经验，但是一位战友为了掩护我们被永远留在战场上的时候，我甚至流不出泪。

可能是之前几年的军旅生涯太过平静以至于让我忽略了这份职业的危险性，几天之后我同净汉说起我们几个战友约好等回国之后一起照顾他的父母。

净汉说如果可以的话他也想与我们一同去。

说出这句话的时候他眼里有满满的心疼，却还是温温柔柔的笑着。

他是我心内的柔软，是百炼钢化成的绕指柔，他也真的是我的支柱，支撑着我能在炮火连天里继续坚定的走下去。

我有些庆幸没有对他说我爱你来改变我们的关系，说不定我哪天也会同那位战友一样被永远留在硝烟弥漫的中东。那个时候净汉能少难过一点就好了，如果真有那个时候的话。

我这么想着就这么说了出来，净汉啊说不准我回国时候就成一个盒子了。

然后他突然炸毛让我赶紧拍木头呸呸呸，骂我崔胜澈你能不能盼你自己点好！

我说好好好我呸呸呸，还把摄像头对准手边的木凳子，看到没我拍三下了，我拍了哦你别急嘛，真是的多大年纪了还莽莽撞撞的。

没注意到他拨弄刘海时候藏起来的眼眶泛了红。

那之后我再也没跟他说过关于生死，就当盼自己点好吧，现在军队技术和医院技术都那么先进，想死也没那么容易对吧（不是）。

说白了只是一个念想，我要活着回去，我要拥抱我的太阳。

然后我真的平平安安度过了五年。伤病在所难免，万幸落得个生龙活虎的结局。

预计这边的事情全部结束踏上回程的路的那天是个情人节，我没有告诉净汉，打算回去给他个惊喜，陪他过真正意义上的情人节。

没想到离开之前会收到他要来的消息。

他说刚好有个货机飞中东的班，是同事跟他换的，他就当来找我玩就答应了，还说了航班号和降落时间，让我一定记得去接他。

我回复他说好我一定记得，胸膛里的想念冲上来，全都化成嘴角的笑。首长看到我抱着手机傻笑也笑着过来调侃我，小崔要回国了这么开心呀，我说是呀，终于能见到爱人了。

终于能见到你了尹净汉，虽然又是你来见我。我终于能完完整整站在你面前对你诉说这许多年积攒的爱和想念。

尹净汉，我好想你。

Chapter6

看到要出的最后一个任务是打捞那架失事货机的时候我在想什么呢，好像是在想如果失去了尹净汉我的人生还会留下什么颜色。一直以来反复压抑的爱意和越压越狠的依恋叫嚣着要冲出我的眼眶，我却流不出泪。

我抱着失去意识的尹净汉冲进军医室的癫狂模样把所有人都吓了一跳，后来首长跟我说那个时候他看我双眼通红失控怒吼，大家都以为我要疯了。

那时候我的确疯了，哪怕资深飞行员说净汉发生事故时候很冷静对飞机控制的很好，飞机虽然坠毁了但是飞行员做出了很优秀的反应做到了最高程度的自我保护，军医也说胜澈哥你别急你朋友还没死他还活着！

他还活着怎么不睁开眼睛看看我呢？

你说呢尹净汉？

我活着挺过支援维和活着挺过刀枪炮火了。

我们错过的这么多年以后我来好好弥补你。

你怎么就舍不得睁开眼睛看看我呢？

我爱你尹净汉。

什么最好的朋友都他妈扯犊子。

我爱你啊。

你醒一醒。

求你了。

至少听我亲口对你说。

我爱你。

后记

净汉差不多稳定下来之后，我带他回了国。退伍的事情差不多已经办好了，国家对我们这种退伍军人有从业优待，我是飞行兵，就被分配到了飞行岗。有好几家航空公司可供我选择，我选了净汉在的那家。

飞他飞过的航线，看他看过的风景，跟他相处过的同事们相处，体味他生活的一切。

有个小姑娘在我刚进公司的时候貌似认出了我，指着我一脸惊讶的说我在尹老师办公桌上看过你！

我去看了尹老师的办公桌，我的确出现在上面，那是我们一起出去玩的时候权顺荣偷拍的照片，我不知道在疯什么，净汉就坐在不远处安安静静的托着脸笑看我，眼里全是温柔缱绻。

我把那个相框摆到了净汉床头——首长帮我把净汉安置进了全国数一数二的军区医院——我每天下班了都去陪陪他，和他说说今天飞了哪里，遇到了什么人什么事，机组的各位都很有趣，说起来乘务长还和他在一个机组待过，我们说起他的时候乘务长一脸惋惜，她说净汉那么优秀的孩子，没有人不喜欢的吧，结果却出了这样的事。

你看尹净汉，大家都在想念你，你什么时候睁开眼睛看看这么想念你的大家呢？

还有最想念你的我。

这样的日子大概过了有半年，具体的我记不清了，只觉得时间一晃而过，但是没有净汉又格外漫长。

我记得七夕那天天气蛮好，阳光晒的温温柔柔，风也吹的温温柔柔，去医院的路上碰上了一个挂着花篮卖玫瑰的小姑娘，我买了朵还挂着露珠的玫瑰花插到净汉床头。

然后是例行絮叨，今天机组成了一对，隔壁机组也有个姑娘被地勤一个帅小伙追到手了，连沉寂多年的大学同学群也被班长的结婚喜帖炸活了。

我执起净汉的手送到唇边浅浅亲吻，我说净汉啊，等你醒了我们就在一起好不好？

然后他的手指动了一下。

我愣住，我缓缓抬头看向他，然后望进一双漆黑的眸子，带着旷日持久的依恋和浓墨重彩的爱。

但是后来他辩解说那只是他沉睡太久清醒之后的失焦。

风拂起一片鲜红的玫瑰花瓣落在我面前，我看到他点点头。

然后听到他开口说。

好。

谁知道等他活蹦乱跳之后翻脸不认人，说什么那时候他刚睁眼脑子还没转起来说的话都不算数，说什么他追了我这么多年，也得让我追个123456年的才行。

那就追呗，横竖谁也逃不开谁。

还有什么不圆满的呢？

当我还可以再跟你飞行。

看来我的确是蛮幸运的尹净汉。

我能拥有你。


End file.
